tlandhikarishetaliastatesfandomcom-20200215-history
New Jersey
New Jersey New Jersey represents the American state. His human name is Christopher "Chris" Jones. He is named after the New Jersey governor, Chris Christie. Appearance New Jersey is a short man (not as short as his older brother) with slicked-back blonde hair and blue eyes. He is often wearing a black shirt, a green vest, torn jeans, sneakers, and a bowler hat. TLSoulDude (who created New Jersey) admitted that he has no idea why he wears a bowler, but he can't view the character without one. Personality and Interests New Jersey is considered to be the third oldest. However, he's regularly mocked by the rest of the country, most of them resulting from New York's faults being attributed to him (including an obnoxious accent). New Jersey deals with the insults with sarcasm, however he can become foul-mouthed if irritated. His hobbies include gardening and reminding New York that his name is "New Jersey". He was traumatized when England forced him out of his house on Christmas during the Revolution (thankfully, America and Delaware saved him). He has multiple nationalities in his blood--Irish, German, Polish, English, and Italian. Relationships Delaware New Jersey is Delaware's kid brother. The two were originally Swedish-Finnish states, but were taken over by Netherlands. Delaware really does care for Jersey, but has very little patience with him. Florida The two often go on pranking sprees. While Florida thinks that they are best friends, Jersey constatnly insults him. Florida is unaware that most of New Jersey's pranks are fueled by vengeance. Illinois The two seem to get along well. New Jersey's one of the few states who will stand up to him when he goes into his sadistic moments. The two used to run together in a Mafia group with New York. Massachusetts New Jersey and Massachusetts are friends out of a mutual dislike for New York. The two often prank New York, but they seem to be good friends. New York New Jersey openly HATES New York. New York thinks they're best buddies. Jersey is constantly having to pick up New York's filth and hypodermics and the other states mock him for an accent that actually belongs to New York. Ohio Ohio often winds up arresting New Jersey during his revenge pranks. Ohio views New Jersey as a nuisance at best. Pennsylvania Pennsylvania is one of the few states who doesn't mock Jersey and seems to actually get along well with him. Puerto Rico Puerto Rico and New Jersey seem to get along fine. Jersey often visits Puerto Rico and the American colony tends to send Jersey presents during Christmas. Unfortunately, Puerto Rico tends to mistake New Jersey for New York (whom he REALLY doesn't like). West Virginia West is one of the states who mocks Jersey. He thinks that Jersey intentionally pranks him without realizing that he does it to get back at him and that Florida tends to lead most of the pranks on him. Wisconsin New Jersey and Wisconsin are good buddies, though Wisconsin is often put-off by New Jersey's attitude. The two are currently staunch Republicans who have both beaten their public union sectors, to which Jersey gave them the title of 'Union Busters'. The two often hang out.